Rocky Bilboa
__INDEX__Rocky Bilboa è un Film del 2016 diretto da John G. Avildsen e Lino Capolicchio Si tratta di uno Spin-Off della serie Rocky ''Ambientato 12 anni dopo le vicende di ''Creed - Nato per combattere. Questo avvincente Film vinse 6 Premi Oscar i quali: Migliore attrice protagonista,Miglior sceneggiatura originale,Miglior scenografia,Miglior Film,Miglior Regia e Migliore Colonna Sonora Verranno creati poi alcuni Sequel tra cui: Rocky Bilboa II,Rocky Bilboa III e il Rinomato Cortometraggio Rocky VS Rocky:The Impossible Challenge. E stato poi annunciato un Sequel per Rocky VS Rocky:The Impossible Challenge che si chiamerà Rocky&Rocky never stand on the ground Trama Roberta Firon sin da piccola amava il Grande Rocky Balboa,quando compie 21 decide di iscriversi in una rinomata Palestra di Boxe:quando fà la sua richiesta i proprietari della Palestra li ridono in Faccia dicendole che un Femmina non farà mai parte di un incontro di Boxe. Roberta se ne a malincuore e arrivata a Casa si mette a Piangere Roberta cade in depressione e i suoi due Zii (Lisa Grande e Franco Grande) cercano in tutti i modi di tirarli su il Morale,essi gli chiedono di uscire.Roberta esce e viene derubata ma dimostra la sua superiorità mettendo al Tappeto i due Ladri,lei capisce che se una Donna non può lottare,probabilmente un Uomo potrà. Si taglia i capelli si mette alcuni vestiti pesanti per aumentare la taglia del corpo,riesce a modificare la sua voce per farla assomigliare a quella di un Ragazzo.Torna in quella palestra e si iscrive:dimostra subito il suo talento sconfiggendo tutte le persone all'interno. I proprietari decidono di iscriverla al SWBT (Super World Boxing Tournament) decidendo di chiamarla Rocky Bilboa. lei riesce a sconfiggere tutte le i sui avversari.arriva in finale senza troppi problemi,il suo Sogno di diventare come il grande Rocky Balboa si sta avverando!Ma il suo avversario ,Louis Dinkey la scopre:lui le Spiega che vuole solo vincere il Torneo,cosi la Minaccia spiegando che dovrà lasciarlo Vincere altrimenti svelerà a tutti il suo Segreto. Roberta gli chiede di lasciarli un pò di tempo per decidere:quella notte Roberta pensa di cedere e si addormenta.Si sveglia nel Cuore della Notte e lo Spirito di Rocky Balboa fa la sua apparizione dicendole che se vuole diventare come lui non dovrà mostrare quanto dono forti i suoi pugni ma quanto è forte il suo Cuore Il Gran Giorno è arrivato e Louis chiede a Roberta del loro patto e lei rifiuta la sua offerta,lui le dice che svelerà il suo Segreto davanti a tutti Inizia poi l'Epica sfida sul Ring .I due non vogliono mollare e combattono fino all'ottavo turno In questo turno Roberta sembra avere la meglio ma Louis si toglie un Guantone e le strappa la maglietta. Tutti scoprono il suo segreto ma invece di eliminarla le danno una nuova maglia e fanno continuare l'incontro che viene vinto da Roberta che da un Destro a Louis ,questo colpo viene dato anche da Rocky Balboa in una Sceneggiatura che ricorda molto quella dell'Onda Energetica Padre e Figlio di Gohan e Goku. Produzione Il 4 Gennaio 2016 Lino Capolicchio mentre fà una passeggiata incontra una Bambina con un Giocattolo di Rocky Balboa tra le Braccia ,a Lino viene subito un Ispirazione e si mette a cercare tutti i Film di Rocky e dopo 7 Giorni di ricerca si mette a scrivere una sceneggiatura di 120 pagine in 3 Giorni Dopo alcune telefonate e un viaggetto riesce a ricomporre il "Team" del primo Rocky ''con qualche componente Italiano La Sceneggiatura in Origine doveva essere Modificata poi però rimase invariata Si Generarono Numerosi Rumor e la Warner Bros e Johnny Depp si misero a lavorare con Lino Protagonista la nuova "Rocky" doveva essere molto simile a Sylvester Stallone ma Lino decidette di farla più simile alla bambina che aveva visto e come scherzo del Destino trovò un'Italiana Cugina di quella Bambina Riprese Le Riprese sono interamente girate a Los Angeles Controversie Il suo Titolo Originale doveva essere ''Rocky Bilboa ma per via di alcune controversie per l'Omonima serie di Creme venne cambiato in ''Rocky VI Reverse Gender ''tuttavia nelle Versioni Europee il Nome rimase invariato Colonna Sonora Torna Bill Conti per la Colonna Sonora ma venne aiutato da Caparezza e la sua Band,Anche Sonia Mardillini aiuta per l Musiche con la sua Voce La Colonna Sonora vince un Oscar Tracce * Gonna Fly Now Remix -2:48-La stupenda canzone remixata con il Fantastico Rap di Caparezza * A Girl Can Do This-1:39-Caparezza e Sonia Mardillini * Almost fair-1:12-Sonia Mardillini e Caparezza * Un Guantone nella Mente-2:10-Caparezza * il Labirinto Mentale-1:23-Caparezza * More and More-1:40-Bill Conti * Stopping Briefly-4:11-Caparezza,Bill Conti e Sonia Mardillini * Glove too big-2:03-Bill Conti * Always and only you-1:30-Bill Conti e Sonia Mardillini Accoglienza Come già citato Rocky Bilboa ha vinto 6 Premi Oscar (Migliore attrice protagonista,Miglior sceneggiatura originale,Miglior scenografia,Miglior Film,Miglior Regia e Migliore Colonna Sonora) Critiche Il Film fu lodato per la sua Storia e per la sua Sceneggiatura (il suo Voto in Generale era di 5 su 5) Però esso fu anche Criticato per la sua Storia Banale e per la scarsa Originalità Categoria:Bozze Categoria:Micino Z